


don't be scared, we're both your body type

by darkalley



Category: GOT7
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, lol oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:38:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8146049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkalley/pseuds/darkalley
Summary: Youngjae visits Jaebum and Jinyoung. Things change.





	

“Hyungs you’re back!” Youngjae shouts merrily, stumbling to get his shoes off as he excitably runs into the kitchen to where both Jaebum and Jinyoung are sat at the table, seemingly having a serious discussion by the stern look on Jinyoung’s face.

Jinyoung’s expression transforms as soon as he sees Youngjae, a gentle smile on his face until he takes in what the younger looks like.

“Choi Youngjae!” He scolds standing up and marching over to him, taking in his bare forearms and wet clothes – he looks very unimpressed and Youngjae looks at Jaebum for help but the eldest looks equally concerned.

“Are you deliberately trying to catch a cold darling? You’re soaked to the bone! And good god you are positively freezing! Where is the umbrella I gave you? Why aren’t you wearing a jacket?”

Youngjae looks at him sheepishly, acknowledging his current state as he shivers, his excitement dissipates enough for him to realise he just ran through a storm to see his favourite hyungs, but in his defence he hadn’t seen them in a month. An entire month. He’d missed them. Definitely more than he should have. But he won’t go into that.

“Um sorry,” he laughs nervously, “Jackson hyung told me you were back and I just really wanted to see you both. I didn’t think, I’m sorry hyung!”

Jinyoung’s handsome features soften, tutting even though there was no real malice to his behaviour. “We’re gone a month and you completely forget how to look after yourself.” He ruffles his hair, and Youngjae really hopes the blush on his cheeks can be mistaken for how cold he is but he’s missed Jinyoung’s pampering so much, and he still looks as beautiful as ever in his soft looking jumper and he still smells like home cooked food – it’s just all a bit too much. “I’ll make you a hot chocolate, Jaebum dear, get Youngjae some clothes would you before he gets frostbite.”

Jinyoung sways over to the other side of the kitchen to make a drink, and Youngjae laughs at his antics before he looks at Jaebum. Jaebum is dressed in a suit today and Youngjae really loves it when Jaebum wears a suit because his shoulders are so broad and black looks so good on him and Youngjae really needs to stop thinking about these things because it’s _not_ right. These are his _hyungs_ , they are also in love with _each other_ and they are _boyfriends_.

Jaebum pokes him in the stomach and he snaps out of his reverie, blinking up at him with an apologetic smile and a soft blush to his cheeks. “S-sorry.”

“C’mon dork let’s get you dried up and warm,” Jaebum laughs softly, grabbing Youngjae’s hand and guiding him to the master bedroom. It’s unfair really. Jaebum’s never physically affectionate and doesn’t appreciate being touched unless it’s Jinyoung but he always randomly touches him all the time and it makes no sense; and it also makes his heart beat faster.

“Hyung’s not really mad at me right?” Youngjae asks carefully as Jaebum hands him some of his clothes to wear, a baggy tee and some basketball shorts.

“You know he isn’t. He just worries about you. But we both do Jae-ah, he’s just more vocal about it,” Jaebum smiles softly, gently cupping his cheek – thumb stroking his cheekbone lightly.

“You…you don’t need to worry. I can look after myself okay I’m not a child,” Youngjae mumbles with a pout.

“Nobody said you were Jae-ah. That doesn’t mean we can’t care – can’t look after you.”

He can’t help but eventually return the warm smile Jaebum gives him and he can only feel blessed to be able to witness the sweet side of Jaebum that not many get the privilege to see.

“I don’t think these shorts will fit me,” Youngjae laughs, “I’ve gotten even podgier this past month.”

“Where exactly have you gotten podgier?” Jaebum amusedly asks looking him over, shaking his head in exasperation. “Stop being silly. These always look good on you Jae-ah.”

Youngjae turns bright red. Why does he have to be like this? Why do they both have to be like this?

“Youngjae sweetheart your hot chocolate is…”

Youngjae jumps startled and leaps away from Jaebum like he’s been burnt. He runs into the bathroom, clothes in his hands, feeling very guilty – like he shouldn’t have been that intimate with Jaebum because he’s not allowed. That’s Jinyoung’s job. _They_ are the boyfriends. He’s just the clumsy kid who loves his hyungs more than he should.

When he comes out of the bathroom, Jinyoung and Jaebum are both in the lounge sat next to each other seemingly in deep discussion again about something because Jinyoung looks upset and Jaebum huffs in frustration. They both go silent though when they notice Youngjae shyly standing there.

“Uh…thanks for the… for the clothes,” he mutters, feeling awkward and fidgeting with his fingers.

Neither of them have taken their eyes off him but Jinyoung seems to shake out of it and starts fussing over him again, seating him down on the sofa opposite them – handing him his hot chocolate.

“Are you warm enough? Do you need a blanket? I can get you our spare-“

“Hyung,” Youngjae giggles, “I’m fine, seriously.”

Jinyoung sighs when Jaebum grabs his hand and pulls him to sit back down beside him, “He said he’s fine babe so stop pestering him.”

Jinyoung pouts a little but nods in response to his boyfriend. “Fine.”

“How was New York?” he asks them softly, feeling more comfortable with the hot drink nestled between his hands.

“Busy,” Jaebum comments, huffing when Jinyoung starts to laugh at him.

“Way too many people for this sour puss so he’s been a very grumpy man haven’t you darling?”

“Shut up. People are rude I had every right to want them dead.”

“Ok babe whatever you say,” Jinyoung teases, pecking him on the lips and Youngjae feels embarrassed like he shouldn’t have witnessed it; like he was intruding on their moment by just _being_ there, so he looks down at the mug in his hands feeling deflated.

“Youngjae… are you okay angel?” Jinyoung asks concerned and Youngjae nods his head a little too excessively but he can’t help that he’s not good at hiding his emotions.

“M’fine,” he mutters, “Just really missed you both that’s all.”

He’s staring down at his mug for a while before anyone says anything and he completely misses the exchange between the men sitting opposite him. “We missed you too angel.”

“Really?” Youngjae questions hesitantly, feeling a little encouraged.

“Of course we did nerd,” Jaebum teases, “You’re the only one who laughs at my jokes.”

“Next time we’ll take you with us,” Jinyoung promises, grinning sweetly. “We’ll make sure it’s somewhere cool because you burn too easily.”

“Oh you don’t have to do that…I don’t want to intrude. It’s not like I’m your boyfriend or something haha,” Youngjae laughs nervously, nibbling at his bottom lip. He’d love nothing more than that to be the case though. “Wouldn’t wanna outstay my welcome.”

Jinyoung looks insulted and Jaebum furrows his brows, jaw tensed.

“Why would you say that sweetheart? We love having you here,” Jinyoung coaxes, eyes softening with concern. “Do you not think we do?”

“O-oh no it’s not that I just… I mean it’s gotta be tiring right? I’m here a lot and you guys must want to spend some alone time together and I’m just some annoying shadow that won’t leave you alone,” Youngjae’s voice wobbles and he tries not to sound or look as upset as he feels. It’s just a bit too much, all these feelings with nowhere to go. He’s getting tired.

“What are you talking about Jae-ah,” Jaebum demands, sounding unusually upset and angry, “Why would you ever think that?”

Youngjae shakes his head with a sigh, forcing a wobbly smile at the handsome pair. “It’s just, Jackson hyung said that I’m always stuck to you guys like glue and…and I realised that maybe I’m around you too much – maybe you’re just too polite to tell me to back off a little. It’s okay hyungs I understand…really.”

“Jackson fucking Wang, I’ll kill him,” Jaebum growls startling Youngjae, Jinyoung shushes him gently.

“Darling don’t blame Jackson, he doesn’t mean any harm. You know he’s aware of our _situation_ ,” Jinyoung calms him gently, and whatever the ‘situation’ that Jackson is aware of has Jaebum’s tense shoulders relaxing and Youngjae hates that he’s been left out of some secret – is he that unimportant?

“Youngjae, sweetie, we _love_ your company. You have never, and _will_ never be a burden to us. Okay?”

Youngjae nods but he knows if they knew of his feelings they wouldn’t say that. They’d push him away completely and he’d be heartbroken. He’d rather hurt and still get to see them rather than lose them altogether.

“Jae-ah you underestimate just how important you are to us,” Jaebum confides, “You will _always_ have a home with us. No matter what happens.”

Youngjae both loves and hates the warm fuzzy feeling in his gut at Jaebum’s words.

“No matter what?” he questions cautiously, looking at his hyungs with hopeful eyes. They both nod, both smiling beautifully, and it really does feel like home being here, with the only two people on the planet that make him feel completely safe.

“Now that that’s been clarified, why don’t you tell us what you’ve been up to this past month hm?”

Youngjae smiles perking up dramatically as he recites his past month, laughing as he retells the story of how Jackson and Mark hyung accidentally set fire to their neighbours’ flowerbed, and how he’d offered to replant it for the old lady himself because he knew the best place in town to get flowers. He tells them about when Bambam convinced him to wear a skirt to this fancy dress party, and how ugly his legs looked in a skirt.

“I doubt that. Bet you were the prettiest maiden at the ball,” Jinyoung compliments.

Youngjae laughed at him, blushing despite it being obviously a joke. Of course he was just teasing him.

“Oh and Namjoon hyung asked me on a date,” Youngjae comments offhandedly, shaking his head before he begins to move onto the next story.

“What?” Jinyoung interrupts, and Youngjae smiles at him, oblivious to the unamused look on his face.

“What? Oh nothing just Namjoon asked me on a date, he said he thought I was cute or something silly like that haha can you believe it?”

Neither of them answer him and he looks up to see Jinyoung glaring daggers to this side of his boyfriend’s face, Jaebum is watching him but he’s not sure what his expression means he’s never seen it before.

“So this lam-broom guy.”

“Um his name is Namjoon…hyung you’ve met him before…”

Jaebum kisses his teeth, sharing a look with Jinyoung that he can’t really decipher. “Did you go out on a date with him, do you like him like that?”

Youngjae looks at him in confusion, because he sounds annoyed but Youngjae’s doesn’t understand how he could’ve said anything to irritate him. Had he done something wrong?

“No I told him that I already… I mean I just didn’t return his feelings and we just left it at that. Is…hyungs you’re both acting strange? Have I done something wrong? What’s going on?”

Jinyoung blinks at him, huffing out a breath and opening his mouth like he were about to say something only to close it again. He does this a few times.

“Sod it!”

“Jinyoung don’t…”

“Date us.”

Youngjae nearly drops his mug, completely startled as he looks at Jinyoung, who looks like a weight has been lifted from his shoulders – whereas Jaebum seems very tense, but they’re both looking at him expectantly and he is certain those words did not just come out of Jinyoung’s mouth.

He got hit by a car on the way here. He’s in a hospital bed hallucinating right now.

“I-I’m sorry?”

“God give me strength. I **_cannot_** take it anymore! Look at you! My god you are literally the sweetest, most adorable boy in the entire galaxy and I cannot take another second of it. I won’t share you, I _refuse_ to share you. Lam-broom be damned! I cannot sit back and wait for you to come to us any longer. So _please_ for my sanity, for _our_ sanity. Date us Choi Youngjae before I get any grey hairs.”

“C-come again?” Youngjae stutters, face positively scarlet.

“As many times as you’d wish sweetheart.”

Jaebum rolls his eyes, “Behave.”

“It’s not a lie is it?” Jinyoung teases, a twinkle in his eye. Jaebum rolls his eyes again.

“There are less vulgar ways of saying it.”

“We’ve tried your approach and it has gotten us absolutely nowhere my love. He could’ve gone on a date in our absence Jaebum. A _date_. Sickening!”

“Bullshit.”

“Look at him, he looks completely shell-shocked. _Surely_ he would’ve cottoned on even at least a little bit if your so-called advances had worked at all. Tragic Jaebum, utterly tragic.”

“I don’t…understand,” Youngjae whispers, heart bounding a million times per minute.

“Youngjae, sweetheart, do you understand what we’re trying to say to you?”

“You…um said you both want to…”Youngjae stammers, swallowing as his mouth goes dry.

“Go on…”

“You want to…you know.”

“Yes angel _we_ know, but I need to make sure _you_ are on the same page here. Your oblivious tendencies require me to be thorough.”

Jaebum sighs, giving Youngjae that soft look that makes his heart slam in his chest. “We want to pursue you – pursue a _relationship_ , a _romantic_ one…with _you_ Youngjae.”

Youngjae just blinks at them, heart still hammering in his chest.

“What Jaebum is trying to say sweetheart, is he and I both adore you to what others may call an unhealthy amount. And I would very much like to be able to dote on you till my heart’s content. I’m certain Jaebum agrees.”

“You…you do that anyway.”

“It’s not nearly enough. I’m talking passionate hand holding and late night cuddles here Jae-ah. We mean being boyfriends together and everything that would come with it. How does that sound?”

“I do really like cuddles,” Youngjae smiled softly down at his lap, both men with matching looks of fondness as they observe the boy sitting opposite. “A-and the boyfriend part sounds pretty nice too.”

“How do you feel about us?”

Youngjae’s ears tinge at the attention of both his hyungs.

“I…thought I’d made that obvious,” he mumbles.

“Just to be sure angel,” Jinyoung coaxes, a soft smile on his face as he gets up to sit next to him instead, “Wouldn’t want any misunderstandings would we.”

“This is…so unexpected. I tried to hide my feelings… I really did hyungs, I didn’t want to cause problems for you both but – I couldn’t help it. I… you’re both so amazing.”

“We’re all complete idiots that’s for sure,” Jaebum exclaims.

“The only problem you’ve ever caused me is wearing those tennis shorts last summer. Outright horrendous. Your thighs have been the centre of my torment for _years_ angel it’s been an absolute nightmare.”

Youngjae is star-struck, all he can do is giggle in disbelief. “ _Years_?”

Jinyoung groans, “Honestly, I may have taken a day longer to fall but I would’ve thought you’d at least notice _my_ favouritism sweetie. We haven’t been very subtle with you. Our friends and your friends are all very much aware of it.”

“I never… I didn’t think you’d both…”

“You had my heart when you held my hand and sang to me that night during the thunderstorm angel. Jaebum’s been smitten by you since the first day he met you. You know he came back home and asked me ‘Are you okay with the fact that I’ve fallen in love with someone else too today, he’s quite possibly the cutest thing I’ve ever seen.”

Youngjae looks at Jaebum, a light blush on the older man’s cheeks. “Really hyung?”

“He’s exaggerating a little.”

Jinyoung gives him a look before shaking his head at Youngjae who giggles at him. “But didn’t you feel jealous hyung?”

Jinyoung looks thoughtful, smiling as he recalls a memory. “A little at first but then I met you and I completely understood. And the more time we spend with you the more we both realised that we both wanted you.”

“You haven’t got to decide right now what you want though Jae-ah. Take as much time as you need,” Jaebum reassures warmly, getting up to sit on the other side of him, “No pressure ok?”

Youngjae nods, although there was no doubt in his mind about his decision.

“We could give him a little taste of what it would be like though. The perks.” Jinyoung teases, taking Youngjae’s chin between his thumb and his finger, tilting his head to the side to murmur into his ear.  “Just a little taste. Wouldn’t you like that?”

Youngjae feels his face heat profusely, eyes squeezing shut because he’s embarrassed…and getting hotter. His knees press together, trying to keep his composure. He wants to melt into both of them.

“You’re being too forward Jinyoung, knock it off.”

“No I’m not,” Jinyoung mutters, thumb moving to stroke Youngjae’s bottom lip and drags it down, “You expect me to keep my mouth shut when he’s blushing _this_ prettily for us? Jaebum let us _play_.”

“Jinyoung…” Jaebum gruffly warns.

“Sweetheart, would you like Jaebum hyung to give you a kiss?” Youngjae hesitates, the anticipation of finally being kissed overwhelming him, the thought of both his favourite hyungs touching him sending his stomach in knots. Then he nods quickly, hand clasped together in his lap nervously.

“If you ask him nicely I’m sure he’d indulge you,” Jinyoung breathes against his ear, and it sends tingles down his spine, “You can do that for him can’t you? Our _sweet_ boy.”

Youngjae nods enthusiastically.

“P- _please_ …” he whispers, “Jaebummie hyung… _please_.”

His eyes are still closed and Jinyoung lets go of his face, hand falling to dance gently up and down his thigh, Jinyoung’s other hand grasps at his hair gently, alternating between stroking and giving the strands a gentle tug.

“Jae,” Jaebum calls softly and Youngjae jumps, turning to blink up at him – Jaebum’s turned to his side on the couch, one leg still rests on the floor the other tucked underneath it as he completely faces the younger boy – giving him his full attention. The soft look is still there but it’s also accompanied with a smoulder that only Jaebum could ever master, a look that makes him look very _hungry_ and Youngjae’s stomach dips at the sight of it. “If it’s too much you tell us okay? You let us know it’s too much.”

Youngjae nods, “I know, I will” he confirms shakily, he doesn’t take his eyes off Jaebum when Jinyoung takes hold of one of his hands, lacing their fingers together and giving them a gentle squeeze.

“Now let us treat you angel. We want to give you everything,” Jinyoung promises, moving strands of his hair gently behind his ear before kissing the skin softly there. Youngjae visibly shivers at the touch, Jinyoung’s words sounding so wicked and sweet at the same time.

“Look how sensitive you are, I knew he would be babe,” Jinyoung giggles giving Jaebum a teasing look when he sees just how much it’s affecting him.

“I think Jaebum wants that kiss now angel,” Jinyoung teases, overjoyed at the darkening red to the boy’s face, “He’s very impatient sweetie so don’t leave him waiting too long.”

Youngjae shyly looks back at Jaebum giving him a small smile that is quickly returned. “Hyung?”

Jaebum nods his head and leans in slowly, stretching his right arm to rest on the back of the couch, tucking Youngjae closer between both men and the younger feels so safe here. His eyes flutter shut as soon as Jaebum kisses him.

He gives Youngjae a few gentle pecks to calm the boy’s nerves before his lips start to move, Youngjae keeping up with him the best he can – as eager to please as he is for more. When Jaebum pulls away Youngjae chases his lips, huffing when Jaebum moves further away.

“Both my boys are impatient it seems,” Jinyoung teases, stroking Youngjae’s hand delicately – sounding pretty breathless himself.

Jaebum moves closer again, cupping Youngjae’s jaw. He moves close enough for his nose to touch with the tip of Youngjae’s, the younger giggles when Jaebum gives him an eskimo kiss and the older boys both smile at the pretty sound.

“I…I’m sorry I’m not…I haven’t kissed many people,” Youngjae whispers, laughing nervously, “I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

Jinyoung’s hand replaces Jaebum’s on the back of his neck, turning him gently to look him in the eye. Jinyoung’s eyes were playful but still full of reassurance, his naturally maternal demeanour comforting Youngjae immediately. “My sweet boy, stop thinking too much.”

“I’ll show you,” Jinyoung whispers. Lips are on his now, and unlike Jaebum, Jinyoung’s kisses are less gentle; fiercer and as their lips smack together he threads his fingers through Youngjae’s hair – tugging at the strands harder than before – causing him to gasp. “Open your mouth for me angel.” Jinyoung softly commands as he presses Youngjae firmly against the back of the couch, Youngjae is quick to obey letting the older boy slide his tongue against his, the younger boy’s toes curl in his socks, hands fidgeting in his lap because _where should he put them?_

The wet sound when Jinyoung pulls away keeps Youngjae blushing, chest rising and falling as he struggles to catch his breath.

“Why don’t you show Jaebum what you’ve learnt baby boy?” Youngjae chokes at the pet name, heart hammering as his body reacts to the words like they were spoken into his skin.

“You like that?” Jaebum asks softly sharing a look with Jinyoung before smirking a little at the youngster. “C’mere,” he commands, patting his thighs to indicate that he wants him on his lap. Youngjae climbs onto his lap with a little help from Jinyoung, and Jaebum rests warm palms on his hips – under his shirt or rather Jaebum’s shirt.

“Put your hands on my shoulders – It’ll keep you steady baby.”

Youngjae’s gasping when Jaebum kisses him again.

Jaebum breathes harshly down his nose, grabbing firmly at Youngjae’s hips as he smacks their lips back together and the tips of his fingers dig nicely into his skin. The wet noise sounds so naughty but Jaebum’s kissing him so nicely that he doesn’t let the embarrassment get the better of him, shyly returning the kiss with his own eagerness, tongue sliding alongside Jaebum’s hotly.

Youngjae knows he’s probably getting carried away, kissing Jaebum hard enough that the older man’s head rests on the back of the couch and he’s groaning, he wants it so much but he doesn’t know how to ask for it – doesn’t actually know what it is he wants to ask for.

“Don’t you think we should give our baby a treat for learning so well?” Jinyoung rasps into Jaebum’s ear, causing both boys’ breath to hitch; Youngjae moaning into Jaebum’s mouth.

“Is that okay baby?” Jaebum rasps against his lips, trailing wet kisses under his jaw and down his throat, “Want a little more from us?”

Youngjae gasps at the promise of more, “P-please…more…”

Jinyoung kneels up on the couch stealing Youngjae for a wet kiss as Jaebum sucks at his neck, everything is too much and not enough all at once. He leaves one hand grasped tightly to Jaebum’s shoulder, his other hand reaching out for Jinyoung fisting it in his hair, Jinyoung hums in delight nipping at his lips.

“Take his shorts off,” Jinyoung pants, squeezing the flesh of his thigh that the shorts don’t cover, “I’ll be right back angel.” Jinyoung stumbles away, and Youngjae isn’t given time to question it before Jaebum hoists him up and sets him down on his feet.

“Let’s take these off,” Jaebum whispers pressing up again Youngjae his palms sliding around his waist, down into the back of Jaebum’s shorts – hot palms gripping his ass possessively, “Baby you’re hard.”

“S-so are you,” he chokes, latching onto Jaebum’s forearms panting into his neck.

“I wasn’t lying when I said these shorts looked good on you,” Jaebum rasps against his neck, giving his ass a tight squeeze, “Legs so pretty I want them wrapped around me all the time.”

“Jaebum,” Youngjae pants.

“There aren’t many things I’d like more than seeing you in my clothes. I can only think of one,” Jaebum mutters, sliding the shorts down his legs, following the curve of his ass down to his thighs, crouching down mapping his calves with his fingers. “Step out of them for me.”

Youngjae stumbles hands gripping onto Jaebum’s shoulders to steady himself. A wave of shyness overwhelms him as he takes in the situation, Jaebum crouched down, him with nothing covering his lower half; everything on show, his hard cock in Jaebum’s face. He’s blushing furiously when he looks into Jaebum’s eyes stammering at the hungry look Jaebum gives him.

“ ** _Gorgeous_**.”

And then before he can say anything Jaebum grabs him firmly at the base of his cock, flicking his tongue with light little licks at the tip.

“ ** _Oh_** ,” Youngjae whimpers, latching onto his hyung’s broad shoulders for dear life.

Jaebum hums in appreciation, he’d gotten his first taste of Youngjae, and now he was ready to indulge himself completely.

And he does, he literally swallows down onto his cock, his hand dropping so he could fit him entirely into his mouth. _Holy shit._

Jaebum is giving him a blowjob, his first ever blowjob and he can’t breathe. He throats him up and down, palms gripping the backs of his thighs to keep him still, breathing harshly through his nose to keep his pace unrelenting. All Youngjae can do is gasp and whine, Jaebum’s mouth is so hot and so wet – it feels so good. “ _Hy-hyung_.”

Jaebum seems to grip his thighs harder, his mouth moving faster like the sound of Youngjae was egging him on. Youngjae’s ‘Ah’s’ and the sound of Jaebum’s sucking filling the room.

“ _Well this is quite the **spectacle**_.”

Youngjae watches Jinyoung approach them, a bottle in hand, but eyes completely focused on Youngjae’s face, on the tears in his eyes – the sweet little sounds bubbling from his boy’s lips. He then looks at Jaebum, almost on his knees, swallowing Youngjae’s cock like the professional he is, his shoulders tense and the veins in his forearms bulging. Jinyoung was a very lucky man indeed.

Jaebum releases him with a lewd pop, standing back up and wiping the saliva that’s fallen down his chin with the back of his hand. He grabs Youngjae’s hand tugging him back over to the sofa, pulling the breathless boy back onto his lap. He then gives Jinyoung a look, “Get over here babe.”

Jinyoung snaps out of it approaching the pair and kneeling behind Youngjae and in between Jaebum’s legs.

“Jaebum, spread your legs darling. I want to eat him up, wanna see him eat up my fingers,” he drawls and Jaebum obeys, spreading his legs open and the boy’s sat on his lap. Jaebum lifts the boy’s shirt, holding it at his shoulder before deciding to just take it off completely, leaving Youngjae completely bare apart from the socks on his feet.

His tongue latches onto Youngjae’s nipple sucking and nipping, tongue flicking around the sensitive nub and Youngjae is whimpering again grabbing Jaebum’s soft hair. “ _Ah_.”

Jinyoung trails wet kisses down his spine. “You _are_ quite vocal aren’t you angel? Our neighbours won’t be too impressed.”

Youngjae responds with a needy whine, the hair sticking to his forehead quickly wiped away by the gentle stroke of Jaebum’s hand.

“I’m gonna eat you out now baby boy, is that okay?” Jinyoung teases, spreading Youngjae’s ass cheeks apart, licking his lips at the puckered hole. “Jaebum got a taste of you it’s only fair I get to tuck in too.”

“W-what?”

Jinyoung buries his face between his ass cheeks, tonguing into him, shoving his tongue in his ass like a luxurious delicacy. Jesus fucking—

“Oh…Oh my,” Youngjae sobs, he’d never heard of _this_ before it was so dirty but it was making his thighs tremble, his mouth scrambling to find Jaebum’s to keep him quiet. He was being too loud. But Jaebum grabbed a fistful of his hair, forcing Youngjae to look him in the eye as he cried because of Jinyoung’s tongue, because of the pleasant pain to his scalp. He hadn’t realised he’d been rocking into Jaebum’s lap until he felt Jaebum’s cock slide against him. It was all too much. “Keep your eyes on me baby. Let me see how good Jinyoung’s tongue feels.”

“I-I can’t _hah_ ,” Youngjae moaned, eyes watering as he tries not to look away from Jaebum’s eyes as he continues to rock into his lap, his bare cock sliding against Jaebum’s clothed one and Jinyoung’s tongue still buried deep inside him.

“Yes you can Jae-ah.  Keep going baby – so _good_. You are so good for us.”

“O-oh please…”

“What is it baby?”

“More I need more,” Youngjae groaned, uncaring of how desperate he sounded. Jinyoung is pushing a lubricated finger slowly into him in the next minute, Jaebum whispering sweet dirty nothings into his ear to coax him to relax. And he listens, Jinyoung has two fingers inside him once he relaxes and he’s slowly starting to move them, crooking his fingers and rubbing and pressing.

Youngjae’s rocking faster on Jaebum’s lap now, whining and panting as he struggles between getting the friction to his cock and pressing into Jinyoung’s fingers so that they can fuck into him deeper.

“You _are_ a dirty boy aren’t you,” Jaebum groans, “Taking Jinyoung so fucking well.”

“ _Hyung’s_ ,” Youngjae begs, Jaebum’s palms now spreading him open so that Jinyoung has better access, and the boy definitely finds what he’s looking for because Youngjae suddenly wails, back arching as an intense ecstasy shoots through him tears falling down his cheeks as Jinyoung’s fingers keep fucking into that spot. His thighs are trembling, Jaebum rocking up into him now too but Youngjae can’t concentrate on anything as these two men fuck him.

“Are you going to come from just my fingers angel? So tight you’re just sucking me in,” Jinyoung moans, utterly charmed by the unabashed sounds tumbling from Youngjae lips, completely wanton; completely losing control. His hand is fisted around his own cock, tugging simultaneously with the plunging of his fingers, deep in his angel’s ass.

“Y-yeah I think…I _oh_ _my_ I…please oh god please!”

Jaebum wraps his hand around Youngjae’s cock, pumping him quickly, squeezing and twisting his wrist to wring out as much pleasure as he can. He wants to _ruin_ him. He can tell the boy is close, from the way he’s frantically fucking his fist to the short hitches of breath falling from his lips. Jinyoung stands up now, looming over them both, a hand braced on the back of the sofa as he moves his fingers even faster.

“ _Let go angel_. _Come for us_ ,” Jinyoung groans into Youngjae’s ear, and Youngjae chokes, whimpering at the close proximity of both his hyungs.

“Fuck…baby,” Jaebum gasps sucking Youngjae’s bottom lip with a fervour, “Ride it out princess.”

 He orgasms – hips jolting as he rides it through, nails scratching into Jaebum’s shoulders as he tries to ground himself.

Jinyoung comes shortly after, groaning as he watches his fingers disappear into Youngjae’s ass.

“H-hyung no m-more please,” Youngjae cries, too hypersensitive with Jinyoung’s fingers still moving inside him.

“Are you sure angel?” Jinyoung whispers, fingers still working him out but slowing down the pace.

“Y-yeah,” he whispers panting into Jaebum’s neck, who’s stroking his hair gently kissing him on his cheek.

“Okay baby.” Jinyoung slips his fingers out collapsing on the sofa next to his boyfriends, his head leaning on Jaebum’s shoulder.

“Hyung don’t you need to come too?” Youngjae asks Jaebum sweetly, face flushed and hair sweaty, the eldest huffs looking away as his cheeks turn a rosy colour.

“Sweetheart he came in his pants. I think he’s good.”

“Fuck you.”


End file.
